dndcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 1
The story opened with the characters escorting a caravan of merchants and refugees to Restwell Keep, on the edge of the Chaos Scar. Each of them has travelled to the Scar for different reasons, but when they discovered that a gang of kobolds had kidnapped a child, they teamed up for a search and rescue. They bonded in battle, and returned the child to his grateful mother, as well as several other orphans found glued into a large ball by the kobolds. Upon arriving at Restwell, they were not hailed as heroes by the soldiers of Lord Drysdale, much to Lord Superion's chagrin. After securing lodgings, they were invited to meet with Benwick, the local friar. Benwick informed the crew of his suspicions of Ronnik, the local banker. Benwick tasked the crew to rescue his henchman Gordi, who was kidnapped by Ronnik's thugs, recover the Serpent's Eye gem, and find proof that Ronnik was involved in the cult of Tiamat. The crew followed Benwick's map to a small cave, defeated the dragonborn guards and rescued Gordi, who was near death. They recoved an amulet from the dragonborn, showing them to be Tiamat worshippers, but there was no sign of the Serpent's Eye. Returning to the Keep, they noticed they were being watched by a shifty-looking halfling. Knowing the jig was up, the halfling fled, and Emer led the chase. The crew had run straight into an ambush! They turned the tables on the thugs, who revealed they had been hired to assassinate them by Ronnik.Just then, flames began to leap from the windows of Ronnik's bank. The crew ran in to investigate, and found the place lousy with elementals. They destroyed the summoning implements, banished the elementals and recovered a map to Ronnik's "well hideout." The well hideout turned out to be a dud, guarded by two kobolds too stupid to recognize the crew as adventurers. They revealed that Ronnik had, in fact, taken refuge with the rest of their tribe at Dragontooth Hill. The crew returned to Restwell, met up with Sal, another of Benwick's henchmen, and got directions to the hill. They approached the hill with a modicum of stealth, inching through slimy tunnels filled with kobold traps. After defeating a group of kobolds guarding an arcane sigil they could barely control, the crew took a rusty lift up to the main chamber, where they encountered Mox. The crew fought valiantly, somewhat cowed by their first ever encounter with a dragon. This dragon was less a creature of legend, and more a playful pet. After a fierce battle, Mox agreed to surrender, but their elation was cut short when Segovax was cut down by one of the Tiamat cultists. Mox informed the crew that Ronnik had left to ambush Benwick, on his way to buy herbs from a local lizardman tribe, and handed them his treasure, which included the Serpent's Eye. Bundling up their buddy's corpse, they saved Benwick, Gordi and Sal from Ronnik and his goons. Ronnik seemed bewildered and unsure of his surroundings, but that did not stop Emer (who seemed not quite herself) from putting a crossbow bolt through his neck, almost ending his life. They were able to save him, and brought everyone back to Restwell to sort it all out. Category:Chapters